Many machines use fluids for operation. For instance, many tractors, trucks, or other types of mobile equipment often include hydraulic systems for powering and controlling systems controlled by the machine. Hydraulic cylinders as well as transmissions are two examples of such systems.
Through use of the machine and systems, the fluid may become impure with particulates as well as entrained air. The inclusion of the impurities in the fluid can have detrimental effects on the operation of the systems as well as potentially damage the systems that utilize the fluid. For instance, the inclusion of impurities, such as entrained air, can cause a system to have less responsiveness to changes in pressure of the fluid. Further, the impurities can cause breakdown of the components of the system or block fluid flow passages.